The Promise
by ktcullen13
Summary: Bella and Edward grew up together in an orphanage, but when Bella gets adopted they are forced to separate. They made a promise to meet up again in 5 years. But will Edward show? And why are all these strange things happening to Bella? Read and Review!B
1. Chapter 1

Readers, this is my first story I hope you enjoy it!!!!!

SM owns all! Even Edward L

Chapter 1

BPOV

Al I found myself driving towards a place I wish I could forget, my memories washed over me. To a time where I was happy and had a best friend. You see, I grew up in an orphanage, but was adopted at the age of 13 by the Swans. The Swans seemed nice and I was happy to leave my life behind. Living in an orphanage was terrible. You always felt isolated and alone. But one thing I wish I could have taken with me, folded up and put in my pocket was Edward.

Though he was two years older then me, it always felt like we fit together better them a jigsaw puzzle. He was always mischievous, and sneaky but, he never got caught for anything he did. His bright green eyes always gave off a glow of innocence. If he wanted to be an actor, I'm sure he would be one of the best. His acting skill, plus his gorgeous looks would have made him a hit. But he never wanted fame, his dream was to become a doctor.

I was the complete opposite. I was quiet and very shy. I had a blush that could light up the whole room. Edward loved making comments that would activate it. One blink of his eyes would turn me into an embarrassing shade of tomato red.

I sighed, his eyes. They were emerald green and always managed to suck me in to their depths. I always felt like they were a mirror to his soul. Mine on the other had were dull ordinary brown. I can still remember the day that we had to say good-bye 5 years ago.

Memory

_We had been behind the large house that was the orphanage. Edward had been pushing me from the swing that hung from the large oak tree. It was quiet while we were in out own thoughts. I had been thinking about what I was going to do once I left this place._ _Ever since I can remember, Edward and I had been together. Inseparable. _

_I had been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that swing stop. Edward must have noticed this because he stepped in front of me and got on his knees so we were both staring into each others eyes. Causing me to lose my breath. He stared at me with such intensity and despair that I felt a piece of my heart break._

_He looked like a little boy who just got told his puppy ran away. I hated to see him look like this, like we would never see each other again. Or at least for a very long time. Looking back at the memory made me think he knew something more then what he lead me to believe._

_Edward had sensed my sadness and tried to lighted the mood. He put on one of his famous crooked smiles, though it didn't reach his eyes it was still beautiful. I felt like I needed to say something so I decided to say something that would hopefully make him laugh._

"_Hey look on the bright side." But I stopped, frowning at the look of obvious doubt on his face. But continued when he didn't speak up._

"_You wont have to be afraid of me falling to my doom anymore." I added with a chuckle. Everybody at the orphanage knew about my inability to walk across a flat surface and stay upright on my feet. A few, unfortunately, had experienced it first hand. At my comment he got a mischievous glint to his eyes as his smile grew even more lopsided._

"_But Bella, you should know by now that me catching you in my arms after you fall is one of my favorite pastimes." I felt my face contort with disgust as he laughed at me. It was so easy to pretend that everything was normal around Edward. Like it was another typical day, not that I would be leaving within the hour. But suddenly he grew very serious. His sudden change in mood made me look at him questionably._

_He looked me straight in the eyes as he said, "But the thing I'm going to miss most is that beautiful blush of yours." I could feel my face heat up in response to his words. Traitor. I tried to hide it from him by letting my hair fall like a curtain around my face. But it had been too late. He saw._

_Edward had gently brushed the hair from my face, to behind my ears. Letting his hand linger at my cheek as he stared at me with what almost looked like worship in his eyes. And whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear his say, "There it is."_

_He looked like he wanted to say more but, was interrupted by Angela, another orphan that said the Swans were here to pick me up. I sighed and looked down at the ground, not wanting this moment to end. I could suddenly feel the weight of time, or lack of it press against me. Making it hard to breath. I couldn't, no wouldn't let myself believe that this was most likely the last time I would see Edward. Ever. Edward pulled my chin up, telling me without words to meet his eyes. I did and gasped. His eyes were full of the grief he was trying to hide from me, for my benefit._

"_Bella, you have to promise me something." He said with such urgency. And I immediately wanted to say anything to make him feel better. So I did, I nodded my head and said, "Anything." He took this as go ahead to continue talking. "Promise me that this wont be the last time we see each other."_

_I felt my stomach lurch at this. How could I keep this promise? After I leave we wouldn't have any form of communication, it wasn't allowed. We were supposed to forget and move on with our lives, with our new family. But someone like Edward just could not be forgotten. _

"_How?" I had asked hopelessly. Not seeing any way of this working out, but wanting it to so badly. But apparently he had thought this all out, because he said, "Meet me here at the orphanage, under this tree, a week after your 18th__ birthday. You'll be free to do what ever you want then, you'll be an adult. Just.. Promise me."_

_His voice was so anguished that I was no way I could refuse. Not that I wanted to. Maybe, I had thought , the promise of seeing Edward again will help me get through the years to come. That had made my decision and I said, "Of course."_

_He looked so relieve to hear my answer, like he expected me to say no. Did he really think that I could refuse him? But his relief did not last long, it quickly turned into sadness. Edward had looked deeply into my eyes, leaned down, and to my immense surprise, kissed me. My first kiss. It only lasted a second but whenever I think about it I can still feel the electricity that ran through my body._

_I looked at him in surprise when he finally leaned back, fighting the urge to drag him back down to me. But he simply stared at my face, almost like he was trying to memorize it. When he was done he locked his gaze on the ground, like it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. Then he brokenly whispered, "Go." I looked one last time at Edward and lamely said bye before turning around and walking away from him, not looking back._

_If I had looked back that day, I surely would have stayed because nothing, not even a family was enough to walk away from your existence, your reason for living._

End of memory

A car honking from behind me pulled me from my memories. Five years ago I promised Edward I would meet him at the orphanage where we grew up, under the oak tree. I was ecstatic about seeing Edward again. The thought alone made me happier then I had been in a long time. Don't get me wrong Charlie and Renee were great parents and got me everything I wanted because they had enough money to get by, if you know what I mean. But as my happiness grew so did my fear.

My fear that Edward wouldn't show up. That he had forgotten about me a long time ago. I mean, who would keep a promise they made when they were kids five years prier? I was, and I could only hope that Edward was too.

With all of these thought on my mind to keep me occupied. My truck became closer to the Fork's Orphanage that had been abandoned two years ago. How would I know that, you might ask? Well I over heard Charlie and Renee talking on the phone late one night. Mrs. Cope, the manager of the orphanage, had told them that the orphanage would be closing by the end of the year and was wondering if they were thinking about adopting anymore children.

They had said no that I was all they needed to keep them happy, and couldn't ask for more. But they told her that they would be interested in buying the house that served as the orphanage for me. Because I would be going to college up there anyway, and they would feel more comfortable to have me there then having me share a dorm with someone they don't know.

I have everything I need for college, and for my house in the bed of my truck. I shuddered, it was strange thinking about the orphanage as mine. And as I pull up to the place where I grew up I couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that something bad was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- I know this tool a while to put up, and I'm sorry. I had a bit of writer's block if you know what I mean! And if you have any ideas for this story please review and tell me. It would really be appreciated! ~kt

Disclaimer- SM owns all!

Chapter 2

BPOV

I just sat in my car for a while and let myself soak in my surroundings. Every thing looked as I remembered it. The house was pretty dull, its white paint chipping off the side of the house. One of the shutters were hanging crookedly, and the shrubs surrounding the house were a little bit too tall. But that was Forks for you, everything was always green and wet. I looked up at the sky and sighed, I probably should start unpacking before it begins to rain. The sky looked like it was ready to fall any time now.

So I climbed down from my truck and felt my feet sink into the mud. While I was walking to get my stuff from my trunk my feet sunk further and further into the mud with every step I took. Good thing I remembered to wear hiking boots, they would come in handy here. I got to the bed of my rusty truck, grabbed my two suitcases and the box full of school supplies and made my way to the door praying that I wouldn't trip and have all my things fly everywhere. When I made it to my destination I congratulated myself for not even stumbling. If you knew me well enough then you would know how rare that was for me. Now all I had to do was grab my keys from my front pocket of my jeans. But they weren't there, or in any other of my pockets.

"Great." I mumbled to myself, "Just great." I hiked my way back to my car, trying to avoid the larger puddles of mud and water at any cost. I had to pull with my whole body to get the door open, then started to search for my keys, surely they had just fallen out of my pockets and were on the floor. But they weren't. Or in the cracks of the seats, or in the glove department, or the dashboard. I was about to give up when I saw something in my mirror but when I looked again it was gone. I froze. What would anybody be doing out here? There are no houses for at least half a mile down the road, so neighbors were out of the question. I slowly got out of the truck and turned towards the forest , aware of being watched but not seeing the same topaz I eyes of the person that was watching me. Okay, I told myself, it was a long drive and now you seeing things.

I half ran back to the house, the keys long forgotten. I was ready to break the door down if I had to. Once I reached the door I shoved with all my might. Nearly falling on my butt in the process when it opened easily. I blinked. The door had been unlocked the whole time. I scrambled back up to my feet and snatched my luggage from the porch. With some difficulty I got them al through the door at the same time. I then shut the door and locked it.

But what I saw dangling from a hook on the back of the door made me want to faint. On the door, swinging back and forth, as if it were trying to tease me, were my keys. At first I thought that maybe someone had just left a spare set of keys there. So, with shaky fingers, I reached out to examine them. Yep, they were mine, they even had my little metal tag on they saying if my keys were found to please call this number immediately. That settles it, I'm going insane. There is no other logical reason, to why my keys could magically disappear from my pockets and end up on the back of this door.

I put my thoughts o hold as I got a tingling sensation on the back of my neck, like they way a rabbit feels when a hawk is staring at it, watching there every move. Though the rabbit may not see the hawk, it knows its there. I turned around and started making my way around the house locking all the windows and doors trying to make myself fell more secure about being alone in this house.

And once I was satisfied no one could get in, I made my way back to where I left my items in the doorway and started to unpack. I brought everything to the room I used to share with Edward. Edward and I used to stay up to the early hours of the morning just talking, in this room. If I had a bad dream, or was scared or just wanted company, he would crawl into my bed and whisper sweet nothings in my ear until I fell asleep. Once I left this place I would often wake up and roll over searching for Edward but he was never there. Since a young age I had always felt like Edward was my protector, like a brother figure. But I felt as though I loved him more then a brother. So what would that make him?

All of this thinking about Edward made me think about tomorrow. Exactly six days ago had been by eighteenth birthday. So, that means Edward should show up some time during the next day. If he decided to come that is. I started taking clothes out of my suitcase and hanging then up in my closet in order by color. The process took a while but I had to have everything in its place. I don't know why I did it.

Maybe it made me feel like I had some control over something. Not knowing if Edward was going to show up was making me feel very vulnerable, or maybe I just don't like the possibility that I might not ever see Edward again. I went to pick up another shirt when my hands were met with nothing but the silky lining of the bottom of the suitcase. I looked down, there was only one shirt left.

It was one of Edward oversized T-shirts that I started wearing shortly before left this place. Edward was 14 at the time, tall, and well built. My pajamas had been getting a little too small and Edward noticed. He offered me one of hid T-shirts. I was quick to agree. Trust me, trying to sleep in Pjs that were too small is extremely uncomfortable. At the time Edward's shirt had gone well past my knees, now it rests on mid thigh, and has a few holes from wear. My parents had told me numerous times that they would buy me a new set of Pjs to wear, or even a new shirt if that's what I wanted. But I declined every time they asked. None of the clothes at a store could be as special as this one. Because none of them were Edward's.

I decided that the only way to get my mind off of Edward was to do something, and stop mopping over him. I mean, why be all worked-up about not seeing him when I will hopefully in less then 24 hours? So, I grabbed my old T-shirt and my other necessities to take a nice, long shower. My radio, included. Some people think it's weird that I listen to music while I shower, but I can't imagine not having it.

I made my way up to the third floor, when I lived here we weren't allowed to be up here. It was the adult's area. We were always told to shoo and go do something, it was their area and if we knew what was good for us we would go mind our business. No wonder it felt like I was a little kid, my hand halfway in the cookie jar, waiting to be caught at any moment. But I was just being stupid, I owned the place. No one was here but me. I continued my way down the hall when I thought I heard something behind me. I stopped, straining my ears for any more sounds of movement. I chanced a look over my shoulder and saw… nothing … absolutely nothing.

The walls were bare because I haven't had time to decorate yet and I suddenly felt cadged in. I turned around and made my way to the door to the bathroom at the end of the corridor. For a while I doubted I was going to make it. The hallway seemed endless. And I was sure I had heard footsteps behind me, but was too afraid to look behind me again.

Whatever. I was just being paranoid, the house was over a hundred years old. It made so many different noises I didn't even bother to try and count them all. To block out all of the strange noises I had grown unaccustomed to over the years, I searched for a outlet so I could plug in my radio. And did a mental happy dance once I found one. After that was all set up I undressed and waited until I could see steam rolling out of the shower before stepping in.

After my shower I went to bed and fell asleep, exhausted from everything that happened during the day. And dreamt of seeing Edward again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The next day I got up early and went outside to the tree to wait for Edward. But he never showed up. And at the end of the day I was left sitting there crying in the rain alone.

AN- sorry to leave it there. SONG for this chapter is- through the rain by Mariah Carey. If you have any ideas for this story plz review and do you think I should do the next chapter in EPOV?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hey! Chapter three is finally up! Tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas for this story plz don't hesitate to review and tell me!

Reviewer's-~- Wannabe Imprintee, alicecullen30, and Sarah J!

SONG for this chapter- Far away by nickel back.

Chapter three

EPOV

I knew I should have stayed away as I watched the girl I love crumpled on the ground crying over me. At the beginning of the day she looked so optimistic and determined to wait by that gosh darn tree all day. But as the day when on she became more sad and tired looking, and it broke my heart knowing that all I had to do was step out of my hiding place in the trees, and got over to her.

But I couldn't do that. What would she think when she figures out that I'm not aging anymore? That I was stuck at the age of 19 forever? Sometimes I just wished I had died in that hospital when I had been diagnosed with pancreas cancer. The dieses was almost impossible to get rid of. It infected all of you organs sending shooting pains trough your abdomen.

After a while the people in charge at the orphanage took me to the hospital but it had been too late. The cancer had spread too far and there was nothing they could do but try and ease the pain.

My doctor had been Carlisle Cullen. At the time I had been scared of death, and had asked him almost daily if he was sure there wasn't anything he could do for me. And when my final hour came closer he had told me there was something he could do for me that not many other people knew about.

Carlisle had also said that I would have to give up the people I knew and let them go. I wouldn't be able to see them after this. And I had agreed. What good was I dead? I didn't believe in God or anything and the idea of my lifeless corpse sitting there decomposing freaked me out to be honest.

But little did I know that they were vampires. And the change had been the most painful thing I have ever gone through. It was ten time worse then the pains the cancer had caused and I was sure I was going to die, but when I woke up Carlisle explained everything to me and to say I was shocked would be and understatement.

I had met some other members of the Cullen family as well. I didn't have time to get really close to them but, me and Alice really clicked. It might have something to do with us having similar powers, though. She helped me when I thought I was going crazy hearing all the voices in my head. She taught me how to block them out if I had to. Her power was way cooler though, she could see the future.

But after staying with him long enough to learn control and the right way to be a vampire, animals, I had left. He told me if I ever needed anything to come back and he would welcome me with open arms. I think he was a little hurt that I left so soon but, I tried not to think about it a lot.

Alice said she would watch out for me too. Make sure I didn't get into too much trouble.

Once I left I went to find Bella. That was not an easy task. But I eventually found her. She had only been 17 at the time and was beautiful. To tell you the truth I felt like a total stalker following her around. But I didn't have anywhere else to go. So I kept lurking in the bushes of walking behind her in busy areas. She never noticed me and if I had my way she never will.

There were certain things I picked up about her that astounded me. One was that I couldn't read her mind. The one mind I would want to be able to read and I heard…nothing! Another was the fact that she still wore my T-shirt. It had looked good on her when she was 12. Now it hung to all her curves and looked amazing. I felt happy that she had something to remember me by. I also had this feeling in my stomach whenever I saw her in it, knowing that it was mine. That she was mine.

But that could never be. Even though I loved her. I had always loved her, but she had been blissfully unaware of my true feeling for her. No matter how much I wanted to step out of my trees and cradle her in my arms, I couldn't.

So now all I have to look forward to is watching Bella grow old and fade away to nothing. But I couldn't just watch her and stay on the sidelines for her whole life. So what I did was I would hold her in my arms at night after she had fell asleep and listen to her mumble all night about the most ridiculous things.

One time she talked all night about how watermelons were going to take over the earth. But most of the time she would talk about me and say my name. Nothing special, just things like I wish you were here, and I miss you. I would never tell anybody, but I got some satisfaction knowing it was me she was dreaming about and not some other boy.

But back to the present, after a good hour, Bella finally got up from the ground and started making her way back to the house. Once she was inside I moved to a window so I could see her better. I was always very careful, making sure she didn't see me. But sometimes I think she knew she was being watched, because she would tense up and look around. Almost like she was expecting someone to jump out of nowhere and yell, "Boo!"

But the other day I'm pretty sure she got a glimpse of me. When she was emptying out her car, she had dropped her keys. But what she hadn't noticed was that they were sinking into a puddle of mud so before I could convince myself it was a better idea to stay hidden I ran out there, and grabbed them.

I was going to put the keys back in her truck for her to come back and find but, then I saw how much she was carrying and sighed. Would it be that big of a deal if I went around back and unlocked it for her? No. So that was what I did. And my vampire speed was so fast that I had it all done by the time she was half-way up the driveway. I had just left the keys on the back door not really thinking too much about it.

I was in the kitchen of the house waiting for Bella to come in. I didn't want her to see me but I wanted to be closer to her and, this was one of the only ways I could do that. But I never heard her twist the door knob. Nope. That would have made it too easy. All I heard was her mumbling to herself, "Great, just great."

I wanted to see what the matter was so I ran back to the front of her house, but staying across the street by the trees, not fully covered in them. I watched her, confused. She didn't have any more stuff to bring in, so what was she doing by her car? It looked like she was looking for something. Then it dawned on me, she was looking for her keys.

At some point she looked up in the mirror and caught my eye and she froze. I didn't give her another chance to look at me. But I wondered how much of me she saw. Had she recognized me? Did I give her enough time to? Part of me wished I had because then I wouldn't have to watch her falling to pieces in front of my eyes.

Could I really of meant this much to her? When she left I was broken and sad all the time but, the worst had been being alone. Bella and I had been together all the time so we didn't have any other really close friends. So I was left to fend for myself.

I was probably eleven at night when Bella got up from her chair and attempted to put herself together. Good. This is what she needs, time to get over me. But instead of going to bed like I thought she would, she grabbed her car keys.

Where would she be going at this time of night, I have no idea but I intend to find out.

_You act like your trying to protect her. You follow her anywhere she goes._

Fabulous. The voice in my head was talking to me. It sometimes does that, just reminding me that I don't just stick around for her benefit. I truly wanted to be here more then anywhere else. I would rather watch Bella live her life from the sidelines then not be in it at all.

I run along the road behind Bella's truck, not bothering to hide in the trees. It was too dark for anyone to see me. There weren't event street lights along this winding dirt road. That just couldn't be safe.

As we got closer to town there were some stop signs. When we approached the only 4-way intersection in Forks, my cell phone started to go off.

I looked down at the caller ID. It was Alice. This couldn't be good. We never really kept in touch, she said she would only call me if something bad was going to happen. I only paused for a second, debating if I should just let it go to voice mail. But, decided against it when she would probably see that I was ignoring her. Damn, sometimes those visions could be annoying.

I took an unnecessary breath and flipped the phone open putting it up to my ear. Unconsciously turning away from Bella. My suspicions that something was wrong was confirmed when her sad voice came on the phone saying, "Edward you can only save her if you get her to the hospital immediately, don't wait for the ambulance she will be long gone by then."

Before I could even understand what she was talking about I heard and ear piecing scream following by a loud crash and metal bending.

Song for this chapter- Far Away by nickel back

A/N I don't think this was my best chapter. What do you think? I really appreciate all of you that are reading my story and if you have any suggestions to make it better I'm all ears! So plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- SM owns all!

A/N - The fourth chapter is up!!! All of your reviews are making me so happy, I'm practically skipping around the house. It's really annoying my family but I couldn't care less. This chapter was hard to write so plz review and tell me what you think!

Song for this chapter-Even in Death by Evanescence

Chapter 4

BPOV

I was so upset that Edward didn't showed up. I had sat out in the cold and rain for him and her couldn't even bother to come. I was a fool for thinking he cared enough about me to. He had probably moved on with his life and was in college somewhere with a gorgeous girl on his arm.

So, I had gone in the house and let myself cry for my last time over him. I would not let him dictate my life. I needed to move on and try to be happy…there was nothing else I could do. I looked up at the clock and wiped my tears. It was eleven at night.

What should I do now? After all this crying over a guy I really wanted some ice cream. But I knew there was none in the house. Actually, I didn't have any food in this house at all. I was going to go grocery shopping the next day. But I really wanted some ice cream. No matter how irrational it was I got up and got my keys. The store was open twenty-four hours a day, and I was going to go get my rocky road if it is the last thing I do!

So I got in my car and started driving towards town. Everything was going as peaceful as it could be when my heart was ripping into pieces. I really needed a distraction. It was at times like this that I wished I had a working radio in this old truck.

When I approached the four-way intersection I came to a stop and looked both ways, there were no cars in sight. I hit the gas pedal, and started forward. That's when something collided into the side of my truck with brute force.

I could feel the frame of my old truck caving in on me, efficiently trapping me where I was. I was struggling to hang on to consciousness, I could smell fell my own blood spilling from me. It's rich coppery substance that was vital for my survival draining out of me way so fast that I knew I wasn't going to make it. No one was around, but me and the other driver. They were probably in the same conditions I was in, or worse.

I let my eyes closed, coming to terms with my fate. I just hope it would end soon. I was surprised when I heard metal being torn away from my truck. I didn't have the energy to open my eyes to see who it was though, I didn't care.

A pair of arms, then wrapped me into their embrace cradling me to there chest. I knew this person was trying to say something to me but I couldn't quite make out what it was. I was like I was under water, everything had this strange muffled quality to it. Something about the voice sounded familiar so with all the strength I had left I forced my eyes open.

But all my strength only let me open my eyes halfway and I got a blurry glimpse of the man I thought I would never see again. The reason why I had to go out and get ice cream in the middle of the night whispered to me with so much tenderness in his velvety voice, "It will be alright, I promise."

Edward was here.

* * *

I heard a faint beating in the back ground as I slowly returned to consciousness. I briefly wondered what it was before I was blind sighted by the pain that shot through my body. Why did my body ache so much?

I tried to think back for a reason, but that only gave me a headache. I became more alert when I heard the rustling of papers and opened my eyes. There was a nurse standing at the front of my bed. Wait. A nurse, that would mean I am in a hospital. That would explain why I was in so much pain but, how did I get here?

I tied to think ignoring the pounding in my head as I did so, and then it came to me. I was hit by a car, pretty damn hard too from how I felt. I thought I was going to die when someone saved me. And not just anybody, it was Edward.

Is that even possible? Could I have just dreamt him up? Maybe, but I don't thing my imagination is that good. I looked around the room again, the nurse had left awhile ago. No one else was in this room. I was all alone.

That was before a doctor came in and told me, "You gave us quite a scare there for awhile Ms. Swan, I'm Dr. Harris." he said kindly. Before going into doctor mode and asking, "How are you felling?"

I stared at him for a moment. How does he think I feel? I just got hit by a car, and have been asleep for who knows how long. But instead of voicing any of those comments I weakly said to him, " I've been better."

He nodded and looked at my charts, writing something down. I wanted to know how I ended up here. I mean, I hadn't known I had been hit until I felt it slam into the side of my truck. I decided to speak up, " Excuse me sir, but could you please tell me how I got here?"

His head shot up to mine wearing a worried expression. "Do you not remember, that could be a sign that you have a concussion?" He said some other things about running some tests when I decided it was time to tell him I was fine. Or at least as fine as I could be in this situation.

Before he could continue his rant about things I couldn't understand, and honestly didn't care about, I interrupted him. Shaking my head I said, "No doctor, I know I was hit by a car, but I made sure before I crossed that intersection that there were no cars nearby. So, saying I was surprised when I was hit would be an understatement." I laughed without hummor, wincing when another pain shot through me.

When I was comprehension flickering across his face I knew he finally understood what I meant. He looked me in the eye and responded, "Ms. Swan the crash was not your fault. There was a drunk driver speeding down the road, and he didn't have his headlights on. At the speed he hit you I'm surprised your still here. It really was a miracle." He said with a sad small smile playing on the corners of his lips.

He looked down at his watch and sighed. "I must be going now. You need your rest. If you need something, anything at all, just press that red button on the side of the bed." He pointed to the remote attached to the side of the bed I was laying on, to emphasize his point.

With out another word he started to walk away, but there was one more question that I needed answered. "Dr. Harris!" I called after him. He turned around with a questioning look, and that was all I needed to continue. "The man that took me out of the car, is he still here, his name is Edward Masen?" I asked hopefully. I really wanted to see Edward.

He stared at me, concerned. And then he looked like he was debating if he should tell me something or not. "I don't know how you got here. Nobody does. The receptionist said no one was in the waiting room one second, and the next you were there." He paused again before saying, "But as for an Edward Masen I haven't seen him in two years" I perked up at this, maybe he could tell me where Edward was.

I could feel the smile starting to crawl its way up onto my face, "Do you know where I could maybe contact him?" I said trying to keep my excitement out of my voice.

He looked away from me before responding with a mumbled, "No."

Now I was confused. "Why?" I said bluntly. "It's really important that I speak with him."

He had a sad smile on his face and said quietly, "I can't tell you where he is because Edward Masen died of pancreas cancer two years ago, he put up a good fight too. But it wasn't enough in the end." With that he walked out of the room.

All I could do was stare after him. What had he said? Edward couldn't be dead. No one deserved to die that way, or as young. But if he was…..dead. It was so hard to even think it, let alone acknowledge that it might be true. Then who did I see the other night? And how did I get here? I know it has been a couple of years, but it looked so similar to him.

I was so confused, and I wanted answers. I felt tears rolling down my face as the thought of Edward not existing in this world anymore ran through my head. I know it sounds stupid, but I'm not going to believe when anyone tells me that _my _Edward was dead. I know how I felt about him now. I didn't love him like a measly friend, or brother. But I was _in _love with him and always had been. And no matter what stands in my way, I will find him and get my answers. I needed to tell him how I feel, even if it's the last thing I do.

A/N - Phew! I'm glad that chapter is done. It's was really hard to write. I need IDEAS! What should Bella/Edward do next? Whpse POV should the next chapter be in? What should happen next? Review and tell me plz.

Song for this chapter - Even in Death by Evanescence


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Thank you all SOO much for reviewing. Your reviewing has inspired me to write more and write it faster! So to all the people who reviewed (freddy-possum-teddy, avalosluvsmj, Bananas in Pajamas The 2nd, StopThisSong.x Shelly J88, bookworm77101, Jazzstroker, :D hasta, Wannabe Imprintee, sarah J, and alicecullen30) thank you VERY MUCH!!! And keep it up! I'm sorry if this chapter took longer then the rest. I have school and soccer and other things I have to do. I know it's hard to believe I have a life out side of facfiction, but I do! I hope you like the this chapter!

Disclaimer ~ SM owns all!!!

Chapter 5

BPOV

The time I spent in the hospital seemed surreal. It was almost like I was in a dream like state. My recovery took a couple of weeks and by the end of it I was really getting tired of sitting in that hospital room all by myself. But there was nothing I could do about it. The doctors wouldn't release me because I lived alone meaning that no one would be there to help me through my recovery.

Charlie and Renee came to visit me in the hospital for awhile, but I told them to go back home when I realized they were just staying here because they felt obligated to. I didn't want that. I wouldn't of been surprised if they were a little disappointed to be honest with you. I move out of there house for two days and I almost end up dead.

I had time to think over a lot of things though, like the Edward issue. I knew if I wanted to get my answers I would have to be dedicated to it twenty-four seven. So I decided to take a year off before going to college. I already missed two weeks and I truly don't want to be there right now. I know it might not be the logical path to take, but right now I'm listening to my heart.

And a big piece of my heart has been Edward's for as long as I can remember. I can almost picture a part of my heart being blocked off with the phrase, "Edward's Property.", written all over it. Now all I needed to do was find him and let him know. But how do I do that. Even if I don't want to believe it I have to come terms with the fact that Edward might be dead.

Do I want to waste part of my life trying to find someone that everyone believes to be dead? I became mad at myself. _Wasting my life?_ Did anything that had to do with Edward belong in the category of wasting my life? _No. Not at all. You knew Edward for a large amount of your life. If he ever thought something was wrong with you, you know he would be there in an instant. _

I was talking to myself when I got that odd prickly feeling on the back of my neck again. The feeling that I was being watched. I looked around warily. I had been getting this feeling a little to much for me to be comfortable with it. Especially when I never knew where it was coming from. My gut was telling me it was coming from outside.

I sighed in frustration. I just wanted to go home and forget about this stupid car crash. I wanted to start a new chapter in my life. I wanted to find Edward. While I was thinking this Jake walked in. Jake and I had grew close while I was recovering in the hospital. He was my room nurse so I saw a lot of him. We ended up talking and became fast friends.

Anyways he walks up to me and says three little words that make me happier then I have been in a long time. "You can go." He said nonchalantly like it was no big deal, he knew how big of a deal this was for me. Everyday when he would come in I would grumble and complain that I could take care of myself, and I just wanted to go home. So as you came see those three words almost made me jump out of the bed I was currently laying on to hug him, while jumping up and down like a crazy fan girl.

But like I said. _Almost._ I don't have that much strength in my legs because when I got hit by the car it tore through my muscle, damaging it. So trying to act as normal as possible I replied with a very enthusiastic, "Really? You better not be joking around because if you are….I swear to God Jacob Black!?", I heard my voice getting mad at the end. I wouldn't be surprised if he was lying. He like to get me mad. He thought it was hilarious. I on the other hand thought the exact opposite.

He looked at me incuriously before saying, "Do you really think I would get you hopes up like that, I do have common sense Bella." I just continued to look at him intently trying to find any trace it he was lying. He saw my expression and added, a little nervously might I add, "Seriously Bella, I do value my life you know."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. How he could be scared of someone who was stuck in a hospital bed most of the time, I have no idea. But at least he seemed to be telling the truth. "So," I started, "When do I get to leave?" I asked, back in a bright mood. How could I not be? Being in a hospital for this long did something with your emotions. All the walls were white and seemed to suck the life out of everything. And I wanted to get out as soon as possible.

He shook his head, probably at my mood swings and then said, "Anytime you want. You just have to fill out the paperwork at the front desk." I smiled brightly up at him. He had just made my day.

I wanted to get out of here as humanly possible so I slid off the side of the bed and griped it for support. "Lets go right now." Jake led me to a wheelchair which I tried to argue about. But I quickly learned that it was the hospital's policy to have me use one because I was having difficulty walking or something like that. I gave up, but that doesn't mean I liked it. And I'm sure Jake new it because he had and amused grin on his face the whole time.

After the paperwork I had to figure out a way to get home. I couldn't walk home, it was about three miles away. Walking was out of the question because I could barely walk twenty feet without wanting to fall down. I had no friends here besides Jake so I couldn't call a friend for a ride home. I was just about to give up, and go to find Jake to see if he could give me a ride home once his shift was over. I sighed heavily. I really wanted to go home _now._

I took one last glance at the parking lot, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. Knowing that I would most likely be a couple more hours before I can get back out here. But then something on the curve caught my attention. There was a taxi, well I wouldn't say taxi it was more like a small limo. _Now why would that be in front of a hospital? _I asked myself, slightly confused. Then I noticed that there was a driver standing in front of the car with a sign. I squinted at the sign. It was a bit fuzzy but I was able to make out my name on it.

Now I was really confused. I started making my way over to the limo. I don't know how it could of ended up here. It must be some kind of mistake. Maybe there was another Isabella Swan here? I shook my head and stopped in front of the man with the sign, but I didn't know what to say.

Thankfully I didn't need to because once he saw me he smiled and said, " Are you Isabella Swan?" I nodded not knowing what else to do. He walked over to the back door and opened it. He waited patiently as I made my way over to him and into the back seat. Once I was in he shut the door behind me and got in the driver's side. Not long after that we were heading towards my house. How does he know where I live?

We didn't speak that whole way there. It was a slightly awkward silence. For me at least. This guy I still don't know the name of looked perfectly content. Like it was totally normal to pick up a girl at a hospital that didn't speak a word to you. But what do I know? Maybe this happened to him all the time. Or maybe not.

Faster then I expected us to be we were parked in front of my house. It took me a while to notice that particular fact though, but when I did look up I saw that he was watching me. I quickly realized he was waiting to be paid and I started to panic. I don't have any money on me. I could feel my face get all red. I looked up to meet his eyes and said, " I'm sorry sir, but I don't have any money on me. If you could just let me go inside, I will be out in a matter of minutes." But he just waved his hand, telling me silently to stop talking.

"It's no need Miss. Swan. It's already been paid for." he stated like it was nothing. I was completely thrown off guard though. Who would rent a limo for me _and _pay for it? And who would have known that I would have gotten out of the hospital today? Not may people.

The driver got out of the car and opened the door for me. He held out his hand for me to grab onto, and once I was fully out of the car I mumbled a quiet, "Thank you." But then my curiosity got the best of me and I just had to ask him one question. "Sir, do you know who paid for all of this?" I moved my hands in a large circle in the direction of the car, "Because I have no idea."

He just chuckled lightly before shaking his head. " No, I'm sorry I just drive who I'm told to." I must have looked disappointed because he continued pulling a card out of the inside of his tux, "If you call this number they will be able to tell you all you want to know." I could feel my face light up.

"Thank you Mr…." I trailed off not knowing his last name.

"Smith's my name and it was a pleasure meeting you Miss. Swan, but I must be going now." He said with a kind smile. And with that he got back into his car and drove off.

I looked down at the card that he placed into my hands. It looked like any business card. It had the company's name on it and a number. I started to make my way up my driveway and into the house. I made sure I had the key in my pocket this time. Good thing too, because I needed it. Once I got in I made my way over to the telephone and started to dial the number that was on the card Mr. Smith gave me.

I really was curious to find out who would have done something like this for me. It was totally unexpected and I would have to thank them. But after I thanked them I'd make sure that they agreed to never to something like that again. I would also have to pay them back. A limo could not have been cheap. I internally cringed at the thought of the bill.

My mental checklist of what I would have to do was cut off when someone on the other line picked up the phone. "Hello this is Port Angeles limo service. How may I help you?" a woman asked in a tired voice. Heck, I'd be tired too if I had to answer phones and listen to people talk all day too.

"Yes, actually I was curious about who paid for my limo service. You see, one just showed up when I was getting out of the hospital. And at the end he told me it had been paid for and to call this number to find out who it was." I tried to explain so it would make the most sense.

She was silent on the other end for a minute and I was beginning to think that she had hung up. When she said, "Who was your driver and where did they pick you up?" she asked in a curious tone. Maybe something like this didn't happen everyday. I didn't know how to feel about that just yet.

I answered her right away, rather excited to find out who did this. "Mr. Smith at Fork's Hospital." I replied. When I told her this she put me on hold so she could look it up. Right now I was listening to some classical music while tapping my fingers on my kitchen counter impatiently.

When I was finally put off hold, what I was told only made me more curious. "I'm sorry, Miss." She said sounding disappointed, "The person who paid for your bill didn't leave a name. We only require initials. Their initials were E.M. if that helps." She paused and then said her good-byes.

My head was spinning, trying to think of who it might be. I was giving myself a major headache and I still couldn't think of anyone. Who did I know that would have paid for my limo bill with the initial of _EM?_

A/N - this is my longest chapter yet! I'm sorry about putting Jacob in there, for all of you who don't like him. I don't either! So plz be nice. I know this wasn't my best chapter but I had to put something in there so everything will make sense in future chapters. And if you have any idea of what should happen next in my story review! Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - So the sixth chapter is up! I hope you enjoy!

Reviews - I can under8, and Sarahbeara, thank you both for reviewing and telling me what you thought about the last chapter.

Disclaimer - SM owns all!

Chapter 6

BPOV

I had given up hope trying to find out who _EM_ was. I had put so much thought into it, but came up with noting every time… and that was frustrating. I finally thought that it must have been some kind of mistake. There was no other way possible in my mind. And thinking about all of this was distracting me from what I should be thinking about right now. Edward.

I had done some research and found out that he was buried in the local cemetery. I didn't know if I wanted to go there. If I went there I was afraid that all my hopes of him somehow still being alive would vanish. But I came to the conclusion that I had to. If I did lose hope I would have to say my good-byes.

So, that's what I was doing right now. I am in my truck sitting in the parking lot of the cemetery. I look out at all of the gravestones and repressed a shudder. Everything here looked so creepy, it was making me feel out of place.

The cemetery was divided into two parts. The one that is currently being used and the old cemetery. The old cemetery's headstones are crumbling from old age and the grass needs to be cut. There also always seemed to be fog rolling over everything. This was the complete opposite of what new part was. The new part looked almost happy. Or as happy as a cemetery can get. No one goes to the old cemetery anymore because it is supposedly haunted. They claim that they hear or see things. I find it completely ridiculous. Ghosts aren't real.

I stepped out of the car and headed over to the newer area with the single white rose I brought to leave at his grave. Of course I don't believe that he lies under it, but I felt as thought this site was dedicated to him. I wanted to have something to put there, it felt normal that way. But when has my life ever been normal?

I kept my head down as I walked through the rows of headstones trying to find the one that was engraved with his name, but I couldn't find it. I had walked through it twice and I was becoming frantic. As I looked around, trying to see if there were any that I might have accidentally skipped over.

I was about to give up hope when I felt a pull toward the older part of the cemetery. I tried to brush it off. He wouldn't be over there, and to tell you the truth I didn't want to go over there. Something just didn't fell right. But I didn't listen to myself as I walked over to the other side. It's not like I have anything else to do anyways.

When I started walking the rows I knew when I was getting close to his grave. I don't know how I knew, but I did. I was as far away from the parking lot as you could get. I was right on the boarder of where the cemetery ends and where the forest starts. I looked at the headstone at my feet and knew who it belongs to without even reading it. It was Edward's.

The headstone was more new then the rest. It wasn't fancy, no where near fancy. Just a plain rectangle that had his name and death date on it. It fit in with all the other stones around his. The only difference was his wasn't falling apart. These facts somehow made me mad. Edward was so wonderful and perfect that there aren't even enough good words to describe him. And _this _was what everyone would remember him by.

As fast as the anger had came it subsided, and all I had left to deal with was my sorrow. I could feel tears prickling behind my eyes, and I tried everything to keep them at bay, but it was too much. I didn't even car that it felt like I was being watched. After seeing this grave my fears were coming true. I couldn't hold onto my fantasy of Edward still being alive, it was near impossible. I fell to the ground and sobbed for God knows how long.

I don't think I ever cried this hard in my life. It was just my luck that I would figure out that I was in love with him after he had died. I looked at the grave and whispered the words that I wished more than anything I could say to his face. "I love you." I chocked out. This only brought on a new round of tears.

It felt like I had been crying for hours. My self pity was interrupted when I thought I heard someone whisper in my ear, "Don't cry over me.", I jumped out of my skin and looked around to see nobody there. I looked around wildly, completely distraught. It must not of been enough to have Edward taken away from me, but now I was hearing things. I got up shakily. I was very aware of the fact that I was being watched.

I didn't know where it was coming from, but I knew it was somewhere behind me. I got up slowly and turned around. I looked intently at the trees. It was hard to see because it was getting dark, and my eyes were still blurry from crying so much, but I could have sworn that I saw someone standing at the edge of the trees. But, faster then I could blink they were gone. Totally freaked out, I made my way to my truck, stumbling a couple of times on the way.

Once I got there it took me a few tries to unlock my door, because my hand were shaking so hard. I just wanted to forget this night. I only know one way to do that, and it's not legal. But people around Forks never really were that strict with that law. As long as you don't go advertising that you were there, they would let you stay. They would go out of business if they didn't.

Knowing that I was going to go drink my memories away so I could forget this day ever happened, I set off to the local bar. It took about 10 minutes to get there, and the closer I got to my destination the more relaxed I was. But there was this constant nagging at the back of my head telling me that Edward was dead. I couldn't handle that.

The bar had a good amount of people inside, but it wasn't packed like I had been expecting it to be. It was around 7:30. I had been crying in the cemetery for three hours. _Stop. _I mentally told myself. _You want to forget about everything that happened there. _I quickly made my way over to the bar and ordered a beer. The bartender didn't even bat an eye in getting me it, didn't ask for ID, no one even looked at me funny. That how common people drinking at my age was around here.

Once I got my beer I drowned it swiftly then immediately ordered another one. I probably had around ten beers and a few shoots of something strong when I had forgotten why I came here and truly started to have fun. The bar was packed now with people my age, and everyone was dancing. I was starting to feel left out when someone approached me. I was openly staring at him, he was gorgeous. His brown hair seemed to glow in the dim lighting. And I was drawn into his deep blue eyes.

I staring so intently at them that I jumped a little when he started to talk, "Would you like to dance.", he asked extending his arm waiting for me to take it and I did. We went out on the dance floor and started to dance in a way that would have me five different shades of red if I were sober, but I wasn't. I knew I wouldn't remember any of this in the morning "So, what's your name?" He asked kindly.

"Bella." I slurred out. This guy seemed friendly and I was comfortable around him. Whether I should be was another matter entirely.

He smiled, nodding, and muttered out something that sounded like, "I should have known.", while shaking his head.

I was puzzled. What should he have known? And why was he smirking like that? He must have seen that I was confused and decided to enlighten me. He leaned down so he could whisper in my ear. "Bella means beautiful in Italian." Duh. I should have remembered that. He was smiling down at me, and I chose to return it with one of my own.

My smile faded though as I thought about how he got to know my name, and I had no clue of what his was. "It's not fair," I pouted. "You know my name, but I don't know yours." I looked up into his eyes and all I could find was amusement. "It's not funny!" I exclaimed, trying to punch his shoulder, but I missed it…. by a lot. My coordination was gone. At least I haven't puked or passed out yet.

With some effort he managed to make his face serious, but I could tell he did find it funny. "Your right ." He stated. "It's not fair at all. My name is Ryan." His façade slipped and he was smiling again. It disappeared though when he looked down at his watch. Ryan sighed heavily before saying, "It's almost one in the morning. I have to go."

I didn't want him to go though. I clung on to his shirt tightly, "Don't leave me" I practically begged. Wow. I was a clingy drunk. Good to know. I could tell he was thinking over something, and once he came to a conclusion he said, "Then come home with me" Do I really want to go home with him? No. Do I want to spend the rest of the night all by myself? Hell no!

All I did was nod my head yes. Ryan started to lead me off the dance floor and outside. But he didn't lead me toward the parking lot. We were walking in the opposite direction. I hesitated, but his grip on me was too strong. "Hey!" I shouted. "Where are we going? The parking lot is the other way!" He didn't make any move to slow down though. In fact, he started to walk faster, dragging me with him.

I was starting to get scared. I was about to speak up again when he pulled us into an alley… where no one could see us. His hand started roaming my body while he forced his mouth onto mine. I was kicking and struggling but I couldn't get free. I started crying when I felt his hand on the hem of my jeans. His hand hastily undid the button, but before he could unzip them he was thrown off of me.

I slid down the wall that Ryan had me pinned against as I watched him run away, out of the alley. The other guy came up to me cautiously. I couldn't make out his face because it was so dark, but the moonlight showed me that his hair was a weird shade of brown and red. Almost bronze. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked sounding concerned, but his voice was so alluring that it was hard to pay attention to what he was saying.

I slowly shook my head." I'm okay now.", I responded, "You saved me." I made myself stand up so I was more at his height. I felt like I owed this man something. He saved me from being raped, that's pretty big. Even if I won't remember it tomorrow. Or later today, I guess. I made my way over to him. "Thank you." I tried to convey how much it meant to me. He did save me from giving up my virtue to Ryan, after all. I got up on my toes and kissed him.

I had only meant for it to be a small peck on the lips, but once I started, it seemed like I couldn't stop. Kissing this man felt so perfect. I don't know what he thought about it, but he didn't stop either. And we didn't for awhile. What he saved me giving up to Ryan, I gave to him. In the alley way, under the moonlight. I had never felt so connected with someone in my life. Too bad I won't remember a thing.

A/N - _Gasp! _That was so unexpected… believe me. I have no idea where it came from, tell me what you think! Please Review!!! It inspires me to write more faster!


End file.
